Charles Francis Delafontaine
Charles Francis Delafontaine '''(born 7th February 1987) is one of the main characters in The Elegant Life, alongside his roommate Edwin and their talking cats Carson and Nelson who all live in an apartment in Leicester. Early Life Charles' early life is unknown, but what we do know is that he is of French descent (hence the surname Delafontaine, a prestigious one hailing from the French region of Savoie). His last ancestor to be born and raised in France was his great-great-grandfather, Alphonse Delafontaine (who, according to Charles in the episode "The Tramp Squad", died in the 1950s). Since his great-grandfather Pierre Delafontaine, his relatives have all been British citizens. His parents are never seen in the series, but we do meet his grand-papa Albert, who lives on a narrowboat in the Leicester Marina next to Davey Boy. Living With Edwin Charles went to Cambridge University to study music and art. Here, he met Edwin Higginbotham, his future roommate and best friend. After graduating at Cambridge, they bought an apartment building together in Leicester. They spent their free time sending all their fortune on tea and crumpets. Edwin and Charles, after so much time spending loads of money on thousands of crates of crumpets, they became bankrupt. So they decided to get a job. They tried working at a steak house in the centre of town, but got fired quickly due to them only knowing how to "cook" tea and crumpets. Luckily, when Edwin went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, he found a million pounds in the top cupboard. They happily celebrated afterwards. One day, they were bored (due to Edwin losing the TV remote), so they decided to buy a laptop from peasant Coffy Leland. Charles spent 5 hours on the laptop, trying to figure out how to use it. It is unknown if they got rid of the laptop. Sometime later, when news that Edwin's former bodyguard in the Iraq War, Drodovich Stridodovich, had "died" in a car crash (it was later revealed he survived), he, Edwin and Coffy celebrated his life with a Tek-Wok (yoghurt sandwich) Charles was later arrested for the "murder" of Drodovich and put in prison. When Edwin read the news and discovered that the man who "killed" Drodovich was a man who looked like Charles and had the same name, but he was not the 'real' Charles. The police had got the wrong Charles. Edwin and Coffy rescued him from prison and took him home. Sometime later, they got a talking cat, Carson. Charles eventually found out that Drodovich was alive all this time, and that the one who tried to kill him was Captain Charles Tyler, one of Edwin's old enemies from the Iraq War. Together, he and Edwin built a talking super-computer: Professor Cushion. Likes And Dislikes Likes * '''Tea and crumpets: '''Edwin and Charles favourite food EVER, Charles is an addict. He is the kind of person who would never say no to this meal. His favourite shop-bought tea is PG Tips, but his grandfather Albert's tea is his all time favourite. * '''Smoking pipes: '''Both Edwin and Charles smoke pipes. Though they smoke very rarely in the series, they do enjoy a good pipe. * '''Prison: '''Charles could be a bit deranged, because he loves prison. Especially being '''in prison. When Edwin came to rescue him in the Season 1 finale, he didn't want to be rescued, and wanted to stay longer. Dislikes * Drodovich Stridodovich: 'Edwin's old bodyguard and friend from the Iraq War, Charles dislikes him for an unknown reason, though it is possible that the incident in Car For A Day is a big factor. He was hugely shocked when he discovered Drodovich was alive. * 'The Tramp Squad: the team of tramps that invaded the apartment of Charles and Edwin, Charles seriously hates them for attempting to do so. He used to be a good friend of Coffy Leland, but has grown to hate him since. But one rule: NO ONE HATES COFFY MORE THAN EDWIN DOES. Trivia * Charles has French ancestors, which explains the French surname "Delafontaine". * A curiosity about the series is that it seems to be that Charles is always the one that gets into trouble, or is the main character involved in the "events" of the episodes. * Charles is the character that appears on nearly all the thumbnails for the episodes on YouTube. He appears on the thumbnails of 15 episodes, compared to Edwin (who appears in 7 thumbnails). Category:Gentlemen Category:Delafontaine family